1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information signal output apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
An information signal output apparatus, for example, an information signal reproduction apparatus such as a video tape player, has been known for reproducing an information signal recorded on a recording medium.
In recent years, various efforts have been made to reduce the size and weight of video tape players. These efforts have resulted in the advent of, for example, an apparatus having a plurality of magnetic heads provided on a small-diameter rotary drum. The plurality of magnetic heads are sequentially interchanged in order to reproduce a video or audio signal recorded on a magnetic tape.
A conventional video tape player includes an automatic gain control (AGC) circuit for controlling the level of a reproduction signal reproduced by the magnetic heads to be a predetermined level. The AGC circuit is provided, for example, in an early or intermediate stage of a circuit for sequentially switching that sequentially switches the plurality of magnetic heads. While the head switch effects sequential switching, a reproduction signal, whose level has been controlled to be a predetermined level by the AGC circuit, is output. The output signal is supplied to a reproduction signal processing circuit or the like.
The speed at which the AGC circuit of a conventional video tape player responds is not very high. This ensures stable control of the signal level. As a result, however, there is the risk that, when the head switch effects switching, a whisker-shaped noise is generated in the reproduction signal, thereby deteriorating the signal.